Harry Compilation
by Bloody Red Noir
Summary: A compilation of different Harry pairings. all going to be slash. They range from weird pairings to the usual pairing. so if your interested come and give them a try. edit- not just slash now.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** This is a compilation of sorts there are going to be many different pairings. But their all going to involve harry and he will be the sub, uke, bottom what ever you want to call it. The only person I can really see him being the top with is Draco but even then it's only half the time. Some of the pairings are going to be obscure and others are going to be the ultimate textbook slash couple. But for those of you who are picky on their pairings I shall try and remember to post the pairing at the beginning of the chapter. If I forget please feel free to tell me. Also **be warned I have a tendency to be descriptive**, that being said let us continue with the story.

P.S. I love reviews even if they're flames. I use those to stay warm in my very cold house. =)

~**Blah, blah, blah~ **parseltongue

**Basilisk/Harry**

Perfect little Harry, he's so innocent and adorable, of coarse he cannot do anything wrong. He's always the perfect little example of a good little pawn that plays his part. 'Well no more of that' thought Harry. He'd noticed long ago just what was happening. It had become quite apparent when he'd noticed just how easy it was for Ronald and Hermione to latch onto him. The only reason he hadn't done anything about it in first year was because at the time he just thought to play it out until they got bored or something else happened which would draw them away. But after this last stunt he'd had enough. Ronald in his ever bright mind had somehow deduced that Harry had put his own name into the cup which he knew very well harry hadn't because the only time Harry was free from that git was when they were all asleep and even then he wasn't completely free since they slept in the same room.

That was ok though after all once he was finished checking up on his little project he would finally be able to get rid of the git, maybe even that Granger chit as well. That's assuming every thing went according to plan.

Carefully walking around the boned of a long dead person Harry strode confidently into the large antichamber. It didn't take him long to spot what he was looking for after all a thirty foot snake that's almost as wide as half of his height is kind of hard to miss. Hissing lightly Harry easily caught the basilisk's attention. Quickly bracing him self it wasn't long after he found himself lifted off the ground by a very strong man. Well half man after all, the entire bottom half was still very snake like.

It had been very hard to accomplish but in the end he'd succeeded and he couldn't have been more proud of himself. Especially with how touch and go it had been. While the basilisk had still been forming and while it was in the infantile stage even the slightest of changes in humidity or temperature could have killed it, but here it was. Hissing at him angrily, for leaving it alone so long, fully formed and functional. Even the reproductive parts functioned, which he had made thorough use of on his last visit and again intended to do so today. After all those ridges felt divine.

But first he had to make something clear. Pulling out his wand and pointing it at the creature Harry quickly mumbled a spell that would give his unwanted hugger a shock. Once he was released and dropped to the floor harry pointed to the floor in front of Salazar Slytherin's head and once more chanted a spell. This time he conjured two pairs of chains that quickly attached themselves to the collar and cuffs and dragged the still shaky basilisk back to their point of origin.

Once he was in place Harry sauntered over and quickly appraised his creation to make sure there wasn't too much damage. Satisfied Harry turned around and conjured a table and started to take off his outer robed. Halfway through his task Harry heard a slight whimper behind him and decided he'd be nice for once.

~** Do you know why I punished you? ~ **He didn't half to wait long for a reply which pleased him, after all it meant he wouldn't have to spend even more time reminding the thing about his lessons. **~ Yes ~ **waiting to see if it would give him more Harry gave a sharp **~ Why ~** when it didn't. He could almost hear the thing flinch when it heard the annoyance in his voice.

**~ I, I didn't follow the rules~**

Giving it a look he snapped **~ and what are the rules?! ~**

This time actually seeing it flinch he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Seeing the look on his masters face it quickly replied and said, **~ I'm not allowed to touch you, only you are allowed to touch me. ~**

Finishing his little chore Harry folded his clothes, placed them on the table, and started pacing around his creature. ~** Very good ~ **he whispered. **~ Now listen and listen well. What I'm about to say is important and I won't have you messing it up. Hear that? One wrong move and I'll get rid of you. It won't be that hard either. ~ ** Finishing his round, assured the thing couldn't accidentally hurt itself or him, Harry straddled its waist. **~ I'm only going to say this once and I expect you to do anything I tell you. I've recently been added to a dangerous tournament thanks to a random stranger who I intend to 'thank' later. At the current moment I've got everyone against me and I've had enough. I've decided it's time I show them who I really am and in order to do that properly I'm going to need you. Understand so far? ~ **He didn't even wait for a reply before he started talking again.** ~ My first task involves dragons. And being the puny little fourth year student I am I am seriously lacking in spells and the knowledge needed to know how to handle this type of thing so I'm just going to use the resources I have and that means you. So this is how it's going to go. When it's my turn and I start the task I will call you. When I do I expect you to show up. I don't care which form you use but you will show up. Then you will distract the dragon while I do what ever I need to do. That being said you will distract the dragon however you need to. Don't bother worrying about injuries because as long as you're not dead I can heal you, even if you're at the very brink of death. Do you understand? ~**

**~ Yes ~**

**~ Good because I've had enough talk. ~**

'So bored' sighing in annoyance Harry looked around the tent. He'd been sitting in the tent for quite a while at this point. Much to his annoyance he had somehow managed to become the last contestant and add insult to injury he had managed to pick the most dangerous dragon out of all four kinds, the Hungarian Horntail. Really he couldn't find any excuse for this. The only thing he could thing of that could be in any way a plausible reason would simply be that Lady Luck was a bitch. Every time something good seemed to happen to him she just had to rear her head and say "no!" I want entertainment and that's no good. Oh he just knew it after all he was the favorite plaything of the gods so why wouldn't he be the favorite plaything of Lady Luck.

By now he was practically begging to switch lives with someone else, but then again, if he changed lives that meant he wouldn't be Harry Potter, which meant he wouldn't have his pretty basilisk boy toy.

Oh, just thinking about him made harry hot. Of course there were still many things he needed to teach the creature but that stuff didn't matter right now. As long as it followed the rules and continued to be passive Harry could deal with him. He wasn't stupid though. Eventually the creatures hormones would catch up to it and he'd have to put him down but that could wait. Right now he'd just enjoy what he has.

Hearing the loud roar of the dragon and then the screaming cheers of the crowd Harry could only guess it was his turn so he got up and waited by the tent flap. When he finally heard his name called Harry could only think of one thing as he took the stage with a smirk gracing his features.

"Time to introduce the real Harry Potter."


	2. Poison

First off I am very sorry this is **Not a Slash Pairing** this chapter **THERE IS A FEMALE CHARACTER**. I was writing and it came out with Luna I don't know how that happened. Also I can't actually say who this pairing is. It was going to be Harry/Luna but when I finished I realized it kind of sounded like Snape/Luna. So rather than trying to make a pairing for this I'll just let you readers make whatever pairing you want this to be.

Onto the short, short chapter... sorry. =(

Poison, there were so many different kinds. But the best, oh, the best were words. So much could be done with words. All it would take was one word to either make a person or break them. One could be lifted on high and praised as the king, or they could be degraded and defaced. They could be made out as nothing but a leper on society. Someone not even worth the air they took into their lungs. Truly words were the best poison in the world. If only there weren't those that couldn't be effected.

Oh, how Luna Lovegood got on his nerves. No matter the rumors and no matter what a person could say everything would just bounce right over her perky little head. But in a way that was something he liked about her as well. She wasn't easy, she knew her worth. She knew what to say and when to say it. She also knew when someone or something was useful, and though he was loath to admit it she came in handy. She also seemed to know just when he needed something to take his mind off of the idiocy of the mindless little drones that surrounded him. She was quite good at it too. Which did surprise him as he was quite sure she was 'pure'. He wasn't going to complain though, not right now. No as long as she kept the pretty little head moving he was pretty sure he'd be willing to help her with anything she wanted. He should probably be more worried about that fact but he wasn't. She made it quite clear that she didn't want anything other than to give him pleasure. Which he was more than willing to take advantage of.

Honestly she made a pretty sight. Hair in disarray, eyes at half mast. Pale pink lips swollen as they worked over his cock. Yes, she most certainly made quite a sight.


End file.
